gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gigan389/The Many Things That Live In My Basement
85094fa1746115468792f74a1c7eb4dd.jpg|I have many in the vents as well. 01029925.interactive.a.jpg|He likes hugs 01029966.interactive.a.jpg|Lives in my furnace 01069541.zoom.a.jpg|I call him Tiny Tim 011111111.jpg|They both live in the laundry room 011120033300.jpg|I bought him over at Area 51 animal-hybrids-1.jpg|Caught them all in a lake near Portland OR, they all live in the walls 01236801.interactive.a.jpg|Bob and Rob, I found them in an alley behind a Little Caesar's animal-hybrids-bunny-dog.jpg|I have like three of these little guys, they all run around under the stairs article-2315187-197E51F7000005DC-510_306x490.jpg|Found this guy in the woods, I call him Gus boi-chad.png|This guy is named C.H.A.D. boi-gurglings.png|I don't even know what these guys are boi-monstro.png|Again, I don't know what this thing is boi-mrfred.png|This guy's name is Nibbler boi-polycephalus.png|I call this one Chris boi-thedarkone.png|This guy's always been here, he refuses to tell me his name chat-hybrid-animals.jpg|I bought three of these guys in Japan alone with C.H.A.D. digi-raresbig.gif|I have one of these sadly dnd5-flumph.jpg|These little guys are great, they just float around the ceiling, there's dozens of them drchaos-boss1.gif|This guy likes to be by himself it seems, his name is Charlie elemental-festercreep.jpg|Only one of these guys live in my basement, it's sad elemental-flickerwisp.jpg|One of the biggest things living in my basement, he's also one of the meanest garbodor.gif|There are like ten of these things in here, they're only like the size of two mice HD4001.jpg|I bought this thing from a guy who works at Area 51 HD4000.jpg|I bought this from a guy who works at Area 51 head2.jpg|This guy just floats around and talks to Bob and Rob head3.jpg|This guy creeps around like a slug on the ground and leaves behind a trail of saliva head16.jpg|This guy was in my attic before, I don't know why he's in my basement now hybrid-animals-photoshop-27.jpg|A lot of these guy hang around, they're some of the few that leave the basement and go outside japanese_inventors_come_up_with_some_creepy_stuff_540s.gif|This thing REALLY like my phone laalien-angel.gif|A very small thing that lives behind the couch laalien-angler.gif|A small thing that lives behind the couch laalien-bush.gif|This thing just sits there and bubbles, he's kinda boring laalien-cicada.gif|One of the mean ones laalien-coral.gif|I don't even know laalien-cuke.gif|This guy just sits there and drools laalien-gunarm.gif|This guy is sort of like a hunter, he uses that gun thing to kill those hippo-crabs and eats them laalien-hoses.gif|I call this guy Hose laalien-tentacles.gif|I don't like him laalien-trihead.gif|These guys call themselves Kevin 1, 2, and 3 lademon-goblincyclopsharpy.gif|This guy is about the size of a gremlin, I bought him in Indiana lademon-minotaurharpygoblin.gif|This guy's about the size of a gremlin, I bought him in Indiana lademon-orcsnakedragon.gif|This guy is about the size of a gremlin, I bought him in Indiana produce-doppel.gif|This guy lives in the Dark Room, he scares me produce-hoffman.gif|This guy lives in the Dark Room, I call him Hoffman sewernemesis.jpg|This guy was found in the sewers in Bandon OR, I gave him a home shuckle.png|I have way to many Shuckels sw-hoover.JPG|I call this guy Hoover, no one seems to like him Terrible Twyns.jpg|I bought these two from a Black Magician in Malaysian ugly26.jpg|This guy lives in the Dark Room, he's the biggest guy I got, he really scares me ugly27.jpg|Les here is one of the ones I bought in Kentucky ugly41.jpg|This guy is one of my favorites, and no, that's NOT spaghetti zombies-drspider2.gif|Quite a few of these things live here in mt basement, they live in the Dark Room Boi-thedukeofflies.png|This buy is one of my favorites although, I could do without the flies I have a huge basment... all these guys live there mob6.png|I think this is an amoeba of some kinda, it's like the size of a cat though mob3.png|I don't even know what this thing is laalien-zoa.gif|These things fly around in the backrooms, I bought them off a guy in Thailand laalien-corpse.gif|This thing is surprisingly small, like only 8 inches tall, I call him Kevin trashy-fishandslops.png|This guy sits there and does this all day laalien-bugboss.gif|This thing live behind the couch, I found him in the desert foulmonella.png|This thing floats around seemingly without control boss18.png|Okay, this one freaks me out a little bit, It pours out a hole in the wall, I've never seen the whole thing trashy-softboiledsloth.png|This guy lives inside of a fort he made with old gross couch cushions Globin.png|I don't know what these are, but there is a lot of them dq-digster1.gif|Bought this in an aquarium dq-octoreach.gif|Bought this guy in an aquarium dq-poisongon.gif|Bought this guy in an aquarium geron.gif|Bought this guy in an aquarium octor.gif|Bought this guy in an aquarium dq-exaucers.gif|Don't even know dq-giantslug1.gif|Love this guy, I don't know what he is though dq-goopi.gif|This guy lives in the Dark Room dq-maneater.gif|I call this guy Carl dq-rotraven.gif|This guy just sits there and drools dq-skularach.gif|This guy is only about the size of a kitten dq-taileater.gif|I've got like 50 of these guys, they're about the size of a mouse gamazumi.gif|I love this guy ghosboar.gif|This guy hangs out behind the couch goutbreak.png|These guys are about the size of mice, there are about 30 of them poxule.png|There are a lot of these guys in my basement, they live in the walls are always fighting those hippo-crabs pneumania.png|Only like three of these guys sadly, they are about the size of a cat _ayylmao__by_romenx-d8cawy6.gif|I love this guy, his name is Rick, He's one of the few that talk Category:Blog posts